When Magic and Music Collide
by Tengokunou Arashi
Summary: Co-written w/fellow Mauarader, Arin-chan. What happens when the boys of Hogwarts decide to form a boyband (NSYNC parody)? Might be some sexual content later. Chapter 5 is up!
1. LUMOS!

**Disclaimer:** We (Arashi-bebi and Arin-babo) do not own any characters, etc of J.K. Rowlings nor would we want to just because if we owned them, we'd be assualted by bricks smeared with lipstick from obsessed girls. As a little note, the songs are parodies from popular boybands, mainly N Sync. We like them too, to a certain extent, but we just thought it'd be funny to make little parodies of it. Please do not attack us, all you little teenyboppers and fans. Thank you. 

**_When Magic and Music Collide_** by Arashi T. and Arin T. 

** Chapter 1: LUMOS**

The dynamic duo were seated rather comfortably in the Gryffindor common room, when Harry noticed a paper slapped tight onto the back of Ron's sweater. Peering at the paper, he chuckled, shook his head and looked up at Ron with a twinkle in his emerald eyes. 

"What? What is it now?" asked Ron vehemently, turning a slight shade of red from pent up curiousity. He stood up somewhat reluctantly from his spot, and looked over to Harry seeing as how Harry was much too busy laughing at the notice that had been stuck on Ron's back. 

Bloody crimities, not another party!?!" whined Ron,"Who keeps on using me as a message board? For crying out loud, I'm a sixth year now! You think I'd get a little more respect around here!" He crumpled the banner into a ball, then paused, and un-crumpled it. 

"What's it say for live entertainment?" questioned Harry, now suggesting a hint of slight interest. "You don't suppose people are going to be there do you? I might be able to find a decent girl to take to the Yule Ball." Both Ron and Harry then stood up, walking slowly towards the fireplace to get a better glimpse of the banner. 

"Well..." Ron began reading the advertisement out loud,"the Weird Sisters, live in concert. Got nothing to do? Feel like meeting a few nice lookin' wizards or witches? The event of the week! Come on down! Free food and music to get you a bonging for the start of a new year." Glancing up from the paper and to Harry, a grin spread across Ron's lips and to this, Harry arched a fine brow and nodded. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Harry?" 

"Go down to the party, get some drinks, meet some girls, dance a little...?" 

"Dance?! To the Weird Sisters? Are you absolutely out of your mind, Harry?" 

"Well we could just scratch out that last part." 

"Sounds like we've finally got somethin' to do on a Saturday night." Harry and Ron switched high fives and pulled out their wands in a pre-success pose. 

"Ten galleons says you're gonna' hound Lavender." 

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't got that much money, so I'll just go for Parvati." They both laughed and simultaneously ran up the stairs to the girls' rooms to tell Hermione. 

"HEEERMIIIIOOONEEEEEE!!!" Ron pushed open the door and then stood still. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE, RON, HARRY, YOU PERVERTS!!" And with that statement of petrified disgust, Hermione quickly slipped on a muggle stretchy shirt and sent them both tumbling backwards down the stairs with a flick of her wand. 

"Ugh, I can't believe those two..." muttered Hermione under her breath, "You'd think they'd mature over the years just a little and realize it's improper to barge into a lady's room. I knew I should've listened to Dumbledore when he suggested that a Head Girl stay in the Prefects' rooms." 

Quickly side glancing to the mirror, she smiled and ran a muggle comb through her new and improved long, smooth hair thanks to a little invention called a straightener and a company called Revlon. Who would've thought that a bushy haired, wild, smart aleck like myself would have turned into the next Cindy Crawford, thought Hermione to herself, as she tilted her head just a little to get a better angle of her face in the mirror, then went down to meet the boys for breakfast. 

"Bloody hell Hermione, you didn't have to go and use that wand of yours in such an aggressive way," said Ron, noticeably watching every step she took as she walked down the stairs. 

"Come on lets just go and eat, I'm starved." And with that, they walked to the dining room and sat down to eat. 

"Draco darling, are you going to the Weird Sisters' party?" giggled Pansy. Turning his head to the side and thoughtfully chewing some biscuits, Draco thought to himself, Not if you're going. He rolled his eyes and then turned back to face the overly-bubbly, ditzy girl. 

"Pansy...I was thinking of going." With nothing else left to say, he continued staring at his food, before glancing up to see Hermione, Harry and Ron over at the Gryffindor table happily eating away. A twinge of jealousy hit a nerve in Draco and he swallowed. 

"Really, Draco? You thought about it? Awww, but I wanted us to go together!" continued Pansy, not realizing that Draco was paying absolutely no attention to her at all. "We could even dress alike and-" 

"Pansy. Kindly. Shut. Up." He stood up and started making his way over to Harry's table. 

"So....Potter...are the likes of you and your little followers planning on going to that party...?" drawled Draco in a deep, monotone voice. 

"And why would you want to know?!" cried Ron as he turned around to face Draco, towering above him. 

"Heh. It's been over six years and you still can't get over the fact that I'm better than you, can you Ron?" sneered Draco. Quickly shaking off the hostile composure, he continued, "The only reason I want to know is because where ever you twerps go, so does Hermione." Draco peered over to Hermione who immediately blushed a slight shade of pink and stared down at her food. Retaining his haugty mien, he raised a nicely waxed brow, his head tilting back making the platinum blonde spiky hair gleam under the lights of the dining chandelier. 

"Well, do you intend to stare at me all day or are you going to answer?" 

"We're going," said Harry matter-of-factly. "You intend on coming now?" 

"Heh. Of course." Draco then turned around, and deftly walked back to his table, his robe flowing behind him with each quick step. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the party ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"OoOoO Bebi, your wand just sets my soul...on fiiiiiiiiiree...." crooned the Weird Sisters into their wands. The music filled the air, dragging onwards with high notes and peppy background music. Spiraling lights were hung from the surrounding trees, and the lake gleamed under the light of the pale white moon. 

"Good gosh, Harry, you think they'd turn the music up a notch and actually play some music we could dance to. How're we suppose to score if we haven't got any boutay shaking music to dance to?!" cried Ron in frustration, as he glanced around occasionally winking to an unsuspecting girl and making kissing noises. 

"I don't know, but did you see Hermione? She said she'd be here..." said Harry in reply, looking avidly for any trace of Hermione. 

"Look! There she is with Draco, Oliver and Longbottom! I think Oliver's working as a Quidditch Manager for the school now. 'c mon lets hurry on to them." 

The two rushed down to the little crowd, to be greeted by Draco's persistent complaining. 

"I can't believe this crummy music! 'Your wand sets my soul on fire'?! I could make better lyrics than that!" 

"Well then why don't you go up there and lets see you do a better job?" said Harry, mockingly, not really expecting what Draco would say next. 

"All right Potter. But you're coming with me. And you too Weasley." 

"No, no, we need more than that...." muttered Ron. Then...all three boys turned to Oliver and Longbottom. 

"Oooohh, nooo, no no no no no!" screeched Longbottom as Draco, Ron, Harry and Oliver dragged him with them to the stage, Hermione following bind, laughing softly with bemusement. 

Coming to a halt at the stage, Draco yelled to his new group, "You stay here and let me deal with them!" He then stepped onto the stage, and strolled all the way to the Weird Sisters, who had stopped singing. Everyone was watching him. Draco took the microphone and announced,"DUE TO A SORE THROAT, THE WEIRD SISTERS ARE NOW TURNING OVER THE MUSIC BUSINESS TO US." He sharply turned his head to Harry, Oliver, Ron, Longbottom, and Hermione, covering the mic with his hand. 

"Pssstt...who's us?? We haven't got a group name yet!" 

"Lumos!" screamed Hermione suprisingly. 

Draco smiled, clicked his tongue and winked at Hermione before returning to his attention to the audience. "I AM PROUD TO PRESENT THE DEBUT OF THE NEW WIZARD BOYBAND....LUUUUMOOOOOS." 

He quickly whipped out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the lights, causing all the lights to temporarily turn off as the pitch black of the dark night sheathed everyone. Scrambling onto stage, Ron, Harry, Oliver, Draco and Longbottom quickly changed their wardrobe into sleek, sexy pale blue pants, matching sneakers, and a white cotton shirt which lightly clung to the rigid forms of their upper bodies. Hermione turned the lights back on and then a fast paced, get you hopping, pop music slowly filled the grounds of the party turning louder and louder before the first words of an impromptu song were sung. 

Draco lifted the wand, acting as a mic, to his lips and said in the sexiest, husky voice any of the audience had heard, "Hey heey..." 

"Fly, fly, fly (fly fly)" (everyone else) 

The mix of pop and techno music blasted louder as the the group began to bust out synchronized hip hop moves which stretched out their cotton shirts and made it cling more so to their bodies, showcasing the lean, muscular forms. Loud screams were heard from the audience as Oliver and Draco smoothly danced; Longbottom tried to dance with ease but was rather stiff, and Harry and Ron weren't as much eye candy as Oliver and Draco. 

Hermione watched intensely, her eyes following every move but a nudge at her ribs distracted her. 

"Ginny?! And...Pansy..." Hermione uttered the last name with a hint of disgust. 

"Oh my god! Harry is soooo fine!" squealed Ginny. 

"Oh noooo way. Look at my blonde babe Draco!" shouted Pansy as Draco turned his head to look at her, then at Hermione, before winking and returning his attention the crowd. They all shushed as Draco lifted his wand back to his lips. 

"I'm takin' off in flight. I'm probably gonna' hit a kite, even though I'm scared of heights, hey baby come ooon." Draco beckoned the crowd to come closer with his free hand, and they all took two steps closer, some attempted to grab his legs from the front of the stage. 

"You've -bludged- me endlessly, when we could not agree, so now it's time to fly on my magic brooooom," sang Draco, crooning the last word to the audience and waving his hand, before taking a step back to fall in line with the other boys. 

(Harry) "I'm flying at the speed of light, it ain't no lie, I wanna fly pass that kite, baby, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly!" Then they all stealthily executed slick, street-style vertical and horizontal foot slides on stage as if the stage had suddenly been coated in oil. 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed an over-heated fourth year before passing out from sexiness overload. Madame Pomfrey executed a wingardium leviosa, and safely brought the girl to a deserted corner where a pile of fainted teen girls had begun to accumulate. 

(everyone) "Don't wanna be bludged by you, Just another game of quidditch for me and you, You may aim at me, but I pass you by, baby, fly, fly, fly! Fly Fly!" Then the volume mysteriously lowers and a deafening zhoom is heard followed by Draco's soft voice filled with a sincere hint of pain. 

"I dun wanna fly too fast, in our game for two, but I'm zooming up to the sky..." Draco closed his smoldering grey eyes and lowered his head, then the music blasted back to a high volume and the whole group pitched in singing... 

"Fly, fly, fly" (everyone) 

(background, Draco) "I dun wanna fly too fast" 

"Fly, fly, fly" (everyone) 

(background of background, Harry) "too fast..." 

(background Draco) "but I'm zooming up to the sky." 

Harry's voice suddenly overpowered the rest of the groups as he sang, "FLY, FLYYYYYYYYY, BABYYYY." Then the music came to a halt, and all the boys hustled to the middle and posed. Harry, with his slightly tossled, shimmering black hair and gleaming, emerald eyes, stood back to back with arms crossed to Draco, whose sexy smile, muscular form, spiked hair and bad boy self had the girls swooning. Oliver kneeled on one knee in front of the two, a slick smile on his lips and one arm draped on his knee. Ron was so excited, his face was lit with a proud smile and his freckles shone against the light peach skin. Neville was standing awkwardly on the side next to Ron trying to conjure up a sexy smile himself but failing. 

~~~~ afterwards ~~~~ 

"WE WERE SO BLOODY GOOD!!" yelled Ron in the hallway after being congratulated for the fifth time the following day. 

"I think you all were great! And that music had me moving!" added in Hermione, with a bright smile on her lips as she adjusted her arms to carry her stack of books comfortably. 

"I could really get into this whole boyband thing," said Harry, already beginning to picture his life as a singer, but was abruptly awaken by a slap on the back. 

"Wake up, Potter, Weasley." barked Draco, as he scooted himself considerably close to Hermione and took her books from her, ignoring her objection. 

"What is it Malfoy? We were busy here," said Ron in exasperation. 

"We were good. So do you want to keep this whole boy band thing up? I already spoke to Oliver and Longbottom, they're amped about it. I swear I think Longbottom was about to get himself wet," reported Draco smugly, as Hermione playfully slapped his arm. 

"Oh, aim a little bit lower, there, Hermione," growled Draco, turning his head to face her and wink. 

"Stuff it, Malfoy." snapped Ron. 

"Heh." sneered Draco. 

"Well anyway, Ron and I are up for it," quipped in Harry. 

"Allright! Then it's a done deal! We are now the soon to be famous boyband, Lumos!" 


	2. Getting the Hook Ups

**Disclaimer:** We (Arashi-chan and Arin-chan) are sorry to tell you we do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters for that matter. They are strictly property of J. K. Rowling. Yes, we know there was an error in her name in the previous chapter. Please refrain from bashing us. 

**Chapter 2:** Getting' the "Hook Ups" 

"Allright! Then it's a done deal! We are now the soon to be famous boyband, Lumos!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The door was slightly ajar. The classroom was full of students, restless students. Then, the anxiety was broken as a slimy thing resembling a huge frog latched itself onto Ron's shoulder randomly ribbitting. 

"What in the bloody hell?!" yelled Ron who jumped up from his seat and began jerking his upper body left and right and back left while slowly progressing towards the empty teacher's desk. 

"Why don't you just pull it off, Weasley?" shouted Draco, whose arrogant smirk revealed that he was enjoying the free entertainment. 

"DON'T TOUCH IT." 

All the students' heads snapped back to see the door creak open and reveal... 

"Percy?! What in the dickens are you doing here?!" asked Ron as he continued twitching and twisting in an attempt to get the nuisance of a frog off of him without having to touch it. 

"That frog, dear brother, is coated with a venomous slime that can only be created by a dark wizard. If your skin touches that frog, the slime will wrap itself around the skin and slowly, slowly, slowly creep over your entire body before insinuating you with over ten thousand particles of instantaneous poison," said a rather calm Percy, as he eyed his younger brother's reaction to the life or death news. 

"THEN WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" yelled a frantic Ron as the frog continued to stay latched onto his shoulder, ribbitting innocently from time to time. Percy, despite the panicked yelling of his sibling, leisurely walked up to the front of the class next to Ron. He passed his analytical gaze over each student before announcing in a casual, articulate, and clear-cut voice... 

"That...is what I am here to show you." 

With that said, Percy deftly flicked his wand out from a hidden pocket in the inner flannels of his pitch black, wizard's robe and whispered commandingly while locking gazes with the naive frog, "Soumonev Grof Leviosa." The frog appeared to mesh into an oozing, bubbly blob of various shades of green as Percy pointed the tip of the wand directly at the frog. Ron stood petrified, still, and trying very hard not to breath, as if with an intake of breath, something might happen to him as well. 

The horrific glob then drifted up into the air and expanded into an eight-sided, thin star-shaped sheet of ooze. The students watched amazed as Percy then aimed his wand carefully at the ooze, and shot a bolt of swirling fire orbited by cackling electricity. An ear-popping GMMPPHHOP caused everyone to sit up straight and look towards Percy, who had a thin smile of satisfaction on his lips. He then whacked the thing, which looked remarkably similar to a frog, with the side of his hand and it disappeared into an illogical puff of blue smoke. 

"Now class, what I just did was discard a lethal Groggier from Ron's shoulder -carefully and cautiously- those two Cs being the main objective," said Percy, slipping his wand back into the depths of his robe. 

"...You mean you're our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...?" murmured Hermione through the obvious shock of having come to this startling conclusion. 

Percy smiled politely, glad that someone had finally had the common sense to at least bring up the subject. "Yes, Hermione, I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I decided that the ministry life was a tad boring and it was a direct request from Dumbledore." 

A Slytherin, horrified that a Weasley was going to teach him how to defend himself, decided to raise his hand and put his new teacher to the test. 

"Yes, Avery?" 

"Professor Weasley, why didn't you just annihilate the frog at once instead of tearing off one coat of it and then destroying it?" 

Percy laughed a short laugh at this seemingly naive question and was about to answer it when Hermione quipped in, "Because he had to remove the poisonous covering first or when he whacked that....thing....the ooze might have slopped onto Ron's skin and killed him." 

A smile brightened Percy's lips as he nodded in agreement and awe at the sharp wit of his brother's friend. "Yes, that's positively right, Hermione. I had to get the ooze far enough away from Ron so that when I did destroy it, it wouldn't touch him, or any of you for the matter. Without the venomous coating the Groggier is not as lethal and therefore can be incinerated with a heated object, such as a wand, provided you cast a Eralf Hgih." Without bothering to call upon a student with their hand raised, Percy continued, as if he already knew what the next question thrown at him was. 

"An Eralf Hgih is a defensive spell that creates a dramatic increase of temperature in your wand by causing the molecular particles to move at an alarming speed. The excruciating heat can not be felt by the wand owner, but it can be felt quite painfully by any thing or one who comes in direct contact with it." 

The class went silent, marveled at the knowledge of Percy, one whom a majority of them had assumed to be, well, a nut head. Their unsaid thoughts were cut short. 

"All right, well that's the first lesson for today. You're all dismissed." And with that, the class slowly filed out, jabbering excitedly about their first DADA lesson. Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed behind to have a word with Percy. Draco paused at the door only to yell, "Oi! You two! Meeting at the lake at lunch!" then disappeared into the mass of students breaking for recess. Percy quirked a brow. 

"Meeting at lunch? About what? Since when did you start hanging around that Malfoy brat?" Percy inquired almost immediately after Draco had disappeared. The trio just shrugged and mumbled a couple "He's really an okay guy," "Quidditch stuff y'know?" and "Just straightening out a misunderstanding" before Ron changed the subject. "So what brings you here?" Percy heaved a great sigh before answering, "Well, even with Mr. Crouch gone, the department is still being investigated about that incident two years ago at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Percy paused, seeming as if remembering his old boss was turning him misty-eyed. "Anyways", Percy hurriedly continued, "I heard Dumbledore was in a bit of trouble finding another teacher for the Defense Against Dark Arts class so instead of wasting away my usefulness, I applied." The three nodded their heads in understanding. "So, does mum and dad know of this?" Ron asked. "Oh yes. They were quite pleased actually. Dad thought it was a good break from the Ministry. Didn't want me to get caught up in all the hoo-ha going on." Percy answered, waving his hand dismissively at the last sentence. "Well, I have important matters to attend to," He continued while straightening his robes and pressing out the creases. "I shall see you later." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Right after Draco had left the class no sooner had he been confronted by a number of girls smiling, some occasionally winking at him as he passed by. "Damn that must've been one hell of a show." he smirked. He dismissed the scene from his mind when he caught himself smiling, mentally reminding himself that there was only one girl he'd return a wink to. No sooner had he turned another corner when he found himself bombarded by little flying dwarves trying to resemble cupid. "What in the bloody hell?" he managed to mutter. He was even more surprised when the whole lot stopped him. 

"What, has that smarmy bloke Lockhart returned? It's not even Valentine's Day for crying out loud!" Draco said aghast, obviously irritated, while the little men cornered him to a wall. 

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" one of the more burly of the lot asked. "And what if I am?" Draco asked, rather smartly. The chief dwarf grunted and took that as a "yes." 

"So you're the bloke who has gotten the attention of all the young witches.", He replied grumpily. Never had the poor dwarf been overcome by so many 'howlers', all screaming for an immediate Valentine to be sent to this Draco Malfoy as well as a couple of other young men by the name of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Oliver Wood. Half his staff had to get their hearing checked. "Well then, we're here to give you your-ahem-Valentines." 

"Valentines!? There must be about fifty of them!", the overwhelmed yet flattered blonde thought. Draco just shook his head and started to walk off when a pair of hands seized him and held him to the spot. "Where d'you think yer goin'?" Draco looked up and glared furiously at the gang of cupid dwarves. "Unhand me immediately!" he yelled. 

"Oh no laddie, not till we deliver all these Valentines." 

Draco somehow didn't appreciate the evil grin the dwarf gave him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As soon as the last class before lunch had finished, Ron, Harry and Hermione had raced down to the lake. They were greeted by the sight of Oliver Wood, casually skipping rocks above the surface of the lake. 

"Hey Oliver!" Harry yelled, all three of them waving salutations. Oliver turned around almost immediately and grinned when he saw his best Seeker and former teammate. 

It had nearly been three years since they last saw each other. That last year was the best year Oliver had ever had as the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Not only had they finally won the quidditch cup but respective England quidditch teams also swarmed him, offering him a star position as Keeper. He had played professionally for Puddlemere United and had led them to decent victories for three years in a row. He was now 20 years old and decided to take a break and enjoy life a little. 

"How've you been?" exclaimed Harry, excited to see his former captain. "Great!" Oliver replied, "What about the lot of you? Gotten into any trouble lately saving the world?" He chuckled and was answered by a playful punch from Ron. "Hey there Ron! How's the twins? I haven't seen them in ages!" inquired Oliver, almost as if he desired the whole team to appear in front of him so they could practice on the field one more time. "They own a joke shop in Hogsmeade now. I think it's called 'Hopping Mad.' its doing quite well actually." Ron smiled at the last part. His brothers have been able to provide a great deal for the family funds with a little left over to suit their needs as well. Despite the rotten pranks they pulled on him, Ron appreciated them a whole lot more than they knew. 

Oliver was about to reply, when out of nowhere Neville came running down the hill. He was speeding with a terrible look on his face, sensing he could not stop. 

"Whoa there Longbottom! Slow down before you trip!" Oliver called out. 

Too late. No sooner had Oliver spoken that Neville happened to trip on a root and came rolling down. Simultaneously they all spoke: 

"Blimey! He's coming right at us!" Ron managed weakly, obviously laughing at the mishap. 

"Quick, somebody, DO SOMETHING!" Hermione shrieked, covering her face with her hands, eyes peering between her fingers. 

"No time..." muttered Harry, deciding whether to try and stop him or dive out of the way. 

"Everyone move! QUICKLY!" Wood yelled. 

Harry managed to pull Hermione out of harm's way while Oliver tackled Ron to the side just in time to see Neville splash into the lake. A long tentacle then tossed him out, compliments of the squid. 

The four gathered around the poor boy, trying to justify whether or not a trip to Madame Pomfrey's was needed. 

"A-ah-I-I'm-f-f-fine!" Neville managed to stutter, obviously in shock with his encounter. Relieved, the group sank into a couple of chortles and shaking heads. "I'm sorry I'm late." Neville continued, "I must've misplaced my remembrall again. Grams is gonna nuke me this time." They laughed heartily at his response. 

"Heheheh, its okay Neville." Ron assured him, "We're still one person short." Ron looked up at almost the instant Draco appeared and started to walk up to them. "Well speak of the devil." 

They all turned to see Draco arriving at their spot and nodded heads back and forth, acknowledging each one's presence. It was Harry who broke the silence. 

"So Malfoy, what's this meeting about?" he asked. 

"Well Potter, I guess it seems fair to say that we all want to do this boyband am I right?" He stated, looking at them with a raised brow as if he were inquiring them again. He seemed satisfied with their enthusiastic nods. Neville almost broke his neck. "Well then," he continued, "let's get to work." He reached into the inside of his robe to produce a decent amount of sheet music. 

"What's that?" Neville asked. 

"This, my dear cohort" Draco drawled rather quietly, as if what he was about to explain was something top secret, "is our ticket to an agent as well as stardom!" He then passed them out to each of the band members. Hermione, seeing as she wasn't needed, retreated to a shady spot under the tree to view them from afar. 

"Alright boys, let's get this show on the road!" Draco exclaimed. 

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Oliver paused, "Why don't we warm up first? I mean, I'm not exactly a high note hitter without a little exercise." 

"Yeah!" Ron chimed in, "Good idea." 

"I agree." Neville said. 

Harry simply nodded. 

"Oh alright." Draco gave in, rather grateful for the suggestion seeing as how he probably needed the exercise. 

The boys then started off with some little harmonizing snippets. As soon as they had finished, the sheet music was brought forth once again. "Remember that song we kinda impromptued with at the party?" Draco asked. They all nodded. "Well, I transformed them into actual lyrics. I've entitled it 'Fly Fly Fly.' This'll be the one that tops the charts!" They all looked at him skeptically. Draco's face drooped into a moody expression. 

Harry, seeing this, tried to perk them up. "Come on you guys, you saw how good we were that night!" He exclaimed. "The whole party was roaring! Now let's get serious here. We can really do it, if you all are willing to put up your part." He gave them an encouraging smile before continuing on. "Now show me what you've got!" 

He shot a look at Neville who nodded and broke out in a deep voice. Harry started to 'aaaaah' smoothly before nodding towards Draco to continue. Draco opened his mouth and joined, his voice emitting from his mouth silkily. Harry nodded towards Ron who accompanied them with his slightly high yet melodious sound. Finally Harry looked at Oliver who broke out the highest voice anyone has ever heard with a passion. 

Upon hearing the mesmerizing harmony, Hermione instantly turned her head from the lake to the group. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They sound perfect." She said in awe, "Almost too perfect!" 

"I agree." 

Hermione turned her head immediately to her left to see whom the admirer was only to find herself in surprise. 

"In fact, I'd like to be their manager." 


	3. Music Managed

Disclaimer: We (Arashi and Arin) do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Lucky you. Heheheheh-erm-they are copyright respective to J. K. Rowling so please don't call us asking when Year 5 is coming out cuz as far as we know, we're "crawling in the dark." Thank you for not bashing us thus far and please continue to not do so unless you warn us first! Arin can take you all on, bebi! 

**Chapter 3:** Music Managed 

"In fact, I'd like to be their manager." 

Hermione's jaw dropped, just as Draco, Ron, Oliver, Neville and Harry decided to teleport themselves right next to her, courtesy of some foobly dust thingy. Hermione on the other hand, was still rather in a state of shock and paying no attention at all to the boys who had randomly decided to pay her a visit. She could not believe what she was hearing or _what_ she was seeing for that matter. And Hermione being Hermione, she thus had to rub her eyes, then drop her jaw dropped and just for added effect she even murmured a counter-enchantment to sleep walking. No. No. It wasn't working. No way could Hermione say the enchantment wrong, which must mean that what she had heard and saw was true! 

"Y-y-you" she stammered, stopped to take in a deep breath in preparation to yell at the top of her lungs--"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" A collapse, and Hermione apparently fainted from lack of breath. 

Ron, Harry, Draco, Oliver, Neville and Percy stood there. One by one, they looked first down at Hermione, then at each other, then back to Hermione. Draco finally rendered the silence broken by muttering in a slightly shocked tone of voice, "I knew I was that sexy." Just to prove it, Draco smirked smugly, arching one fine brow and bent down onto his knees prodding Hermione's cheek with his finger and whispering, "Hermiioone...it's your dream man Draaacooo." Oliver and Neville laughed as Hermione jolted upright and for a moment, just a moment, she and Draco shared one of those "sentimental" moments where their eyes locked in a dreamy haze of mutual captivation by the beauty of each other's intertwined souls. (Author's Note: Riiiight XD Sorry all, had to do that.) 

"Oh my boggled eyes on a fat git, I swear to God they're getting mushy on us," exclaimed Ron abruptly, and ah, the moment was lost into the abyss of reality. Sighing nostalgically, Hermione took Draco's extended hand, and they both stood up...Draco gladly dusting off Hermione's heiny (Author's note: As in boutay, word play there folks) and Hermione letting loose a rather ditzy giggle...unlike her at all, but alas, this was Draco she was contending with. Ron rolled his eyes and peered left and right for some other girl to oogle at, while Harry pursed his lips meekly and looked to Percy as a means of temporary sight viewing, asking, "Nice day, isn't it Percy?" Percy was too busy whipping out his wand to fabricate his daily journal and avidly jot down what else had to be done for the day, before quietly, rather conversationally replying, "Oh, yes it is, and did I mention, Harry, that I am to be your new, well not really new since you never had one, but I am to be your music manager." He then scribbled with the tip of his wand, "Practice" diagonally across a whole page in ruby red. Harry, however, had not heard the manager part partly due to the distraction Hermione was causing and hence, Percy's new job was unbeknownst to any of the boys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Practice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay, one more time from the top!" Draco hollered, his voice somewhat raspy from the singing and the hollering and just the hours spent on, well, singing and hollering. Maybe it was his blonde, slick hair that made him the designated leader of the group, or his determination to desperately get this song down perfectly at their first practice because of the glory of fandom…ah, yes, all for the fans…and some fame. The double F's bebi. 

"Bloody hell Malfoy, can't we just cut this short or take a break? Or maybe even both, if you hadn't noticed the sweat all over us. I swear on my bloody rat's fat ass that my sweat is going to dye my hair black." Ron replied, rather agitated at how hoarse his voice was becoming and sounding much like a toad croaking during mating season. "I don't think they'll be anything left of my voice if we keep this up!" 

"Yeah Malfoy please?" Neville begged, his eyes squinting as the sweat dripped down the round-ish contours of his face. Oliver and Harry nodded in unison and looked at Malfoy imploringly. 

"No need to worry guys, it seems we have company." Harry said, while motioning with his thumb towards Hermione and Percy. Oliver side-stepped as Hermione brushed pass him, and he flashed her a scott-ish smile before she made her way to Draco. 

Draco, at the sound of Hermione's name being mentioned, quickly disregarded practice and looked to see her approaching in slow motion, her long, silky soft brown hair flowing behind her in wispy strands as she took each slow step towards him; to Oliver it just looked like she was walking. A dreamy smile spread slowly across Draco's lips as he held her in his gaze, watching her newly improved straightened hair blow softly around her, her chin-length bangs framing her face. 

Neville, not understanding quickly enough at why on earth practice would come to a halt just because Hermione and Percy arrived, stood there rather gaudy. His mouth dropped in an obvious array of confusion and dressed in a light layer of perspiration from too much dancing...this dancing of course, was doing wonders for his health. Neville coughed. 

"Psst...Harry," Oliver whispered, nodding his head towards Draco, "Is something wrong with the Malfoy git? He looks as if the snitch was hovering in front of his nose in slow motion and at any moment it would fall into his hands. You think he's had too much dancing, too?" 

Harry followed the direction of Oliver's nod and noticed indeedy, that Malfoy was hypnotized by something. The usually loud and bossy designated blonde leader of the group was standing motionless, deathly still as if the slightest movement of any kind would snap him out of his transfixion. Harry, being the curious, otherwise notoriously nosy, dark haired, glasses framed lad that he was, followed Draco's gaze and was surprised yet again. It led to Hermione. 

"Egads..." Harry thought to no one in particular but himself. "I knew he liked her probably a tad bit but I didn't think it was this bad! The poor bloke doesn't even realize that his pants are on the verge of falling off his waists! Hmm, should I tell him? Naw, let him gawk there...and...wait just a minute! He's wearing briefs! Aahh, why am I looking?! " 

Harry sharply turned his head in the other direction, his gaze falling on Ron who, like Draco, was being hypnotized by their too intelligent, long brown-haired friend, except Ron had his pants on all the way. Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't gotten an atomic wedgie from the looks of how high his pants were. "Aw, bloody hell, this is not good," the green-eyed wizard muttered, knowing there would be competition sooner or later and yet, looking forward to the competition and already betting his money on someone. "Definitely not good...for Lumos...now for me, I might be able to get Oliver and Neville into a little gambling...little betting never did hurt anybody as much as Fluffy." Harry Potter was finally hit with a stroke of genius that would probably result in the emptying of his Gringott's Vault. 

"Hey guys!" Hermione said with a hint of enthusiasm the boys had lost after their twentieth time of rehearsing the same song. As she came to a halt in front of the group, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes passed over Draco, then Ron, then Harry, then Oliver and finally, Neville. The boys, puzzled yet curious by her expression, greeted her in breathless unison with a casual, "Hey 'Mione." Draco decided to add further on to the greeting. 

"Hey Mione, why are you here?" said Draco, conjuring up what he thought was his best sexy smile since, well, since he had last seen her. "You look like you want to see us, or one of us or how about just me?" Unbeknownst to the big news Hermione was about to say, Draco continued to smile thinking that she was really here to see him. Ron noticed this smug expression, felt utterly revolted to the very depths of his empty stomach and would've made hurling noises if he wasn't taking a breather, but instead he chose to immediately gain Hermione's attention to him. 

"Yeah Mione, spill it!" Ron said, indeed getting Hermione's attention, but not in the good way thus Ron concluded that it probably would've been better if he had not barged in at all, too late. Hermione scowled. 

"Well, for your information, Ron, I have some very important news to tell all of you!" the brunette continued scolding, wrinkling her nose at Ron, who in return, glared even though he was secretly thinking to himself, "Bloody wicked, she's cute even when she's angry!" Deciding that this was a time for celebration and not for petty verbal assaults, Hermione refocused on the matter at hand, taking in a deep breath in preparation for what she was going to say next. 

"Percy here has something to offer." Hermione was about to go on in a ten minute, already prepared and timed-beforehand lecture about what it was that Percy was going to offer and why the boys should accept the offer and what the effects of accepting it would be and what the consequences of it were going to be if they didn't...but she was cut off abruptly by Wood. 

"Heeey Percy!" Wood exclaimed in a sudden revival of lost energy, as he grasped for the hand of his former classmate. "How's the new job?" He added, knowing that Percy too, was now a teacher at Hogwarts and also taking into consideration that he had to teach Ron, Harry and Hermione. Much fun that must be, he thought as he gripped Percy's hand. 

"Ah-very good, Oliver, and you?" Percy grimaced as he tried to pry Wood's iron-like grip off his hands, which only seemed to make matters worse for his blood circulation. 

"Oh everything's just peachy! I'm currently employed as the new Quidditch teacher here since Madam Hooche has retired. I even persuaded ol' Dumbledore to get the class a new set of brooms!" 

"I see. Good to see you again Oliver," Percy replied politely, glad to see someone around his age again, yet remembering his purpose of coming here. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, as Hermione was about to say, I do have a proposition to make." Everyone turned his or her attention to Percy, giving him a cat's curiosity. "It is a proposition that concerns your future as a stereotypical boy band." At this, their eyes widened. Ron and Harry looked at each other wondering what on earth Percy was possibly babbling about this time. Wood was peering at Percy impulsively crossing his arms as if the news that Percy was about to say would hit him like a bludger. Neville was getting excited as his fingers went to his hair and he started fiddling around with random strands. Draco gave Hermione a questioning, yet cute, stare with just a hint of grrrr in his gleaming eyes...but enough for her to catch on to. Tee hee, she blushed. (Author's note: XD!) 

"The matter is simple gentlemen. I want to be your music manager." 

No sooner had Percy spoken when all the members of Lumos' jaws dropped just enough to reveal their shock. Hermione was in a fit of giggles, excited by their reactions and she placed her fingers underneath Draco's chin and helped him close her mouth, free of charge, free of taxes but repayable with benefits. 

"Well?" she breathed, after she had managed to regain her composure. "How about it?" 

They all turned their heads to her, still unable to grasp what had just happen and unable to register the fact that Hermione had kept this a secret from there for so long. How long? Ah well, they found out. 

"Did he just say-" Neville managed to squeak, his eyes about to roll in the back of his head as he took a stumbling step back. 

"OH MY BLOODY HELL!" Ron roared in an impulsive outcry of shock and disbelief. 

"This isn't a joke is it Percy?!" Harry said, trying to justify whether this was real or whether he, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would actually be on his way to becoming the first ever wizard all boy band. 

"Percy are you _serious_? You're not trying to get back at me for that one time we played a _friendly_ match of quidditch and I _accidentally_ bludged you off your broom are you? " Oliver asked, incredibly shocked just as much as the red-haired, red-faced, freckled Ron. 

Percy merely nodded. 

"I can't believe it." Draco muttered softly "Ah, at least I'm still the leader." 

"Why Malfoy? Are you afraid that you'll be controlled by a Weasley?" Percy inquired elusively. "Look, I could care less about your fool-hardy rivalry with my family but as much as I hate to admit, you have talent. All of you. I know talent when I see it. In this case, hear it. I am willing to manage your group and arrange all that is needed to make you take this wizarding world by storm and no broom." 

They all nodded in agreement, a nod here, and then another nod five seconds later, and when it finally registered they all thought "I mean, why not?" He did have a certain influence. He was the Headboy and top student of Hogwarts not too long ago and had landed a job in the Ministry of Magic, all feats that could not be achieved by any normal wizard and according to Fred and George, Percy was far from being normal. Taking the silence as an assumed, "yes, Percy, we'd love to have you as our music manager" Percy hence continued. 

"Well then, it's settled. By the way, what did you want to call yourselves?" Percy asked. 

Draco, for the first time, smiled at him, because this was something that they were actually prepared for. 

"Lumos." 


	4. Time out for Quidditch!

Time out for Quidditch! Disclaimer: We (Arashi Bebi and Arin Babo) have a confession to make. And we'd like to make it known nationally or at least to all the individuals who bother reading our sap-happy parody of the notorious "Harry Pottah. Mr. Pottah." Oh right, our confession. We do not own Harry Potter. Aaaahhhhh! There, happy? Woo, we are! Oh yeah, this fic is dedicated to our dear friend Artemis Beoulve. Much love to yah sistah. 

**Chapter 3: Time out for Quidditch!**

"Once more! From the top! And this time no groaning in the background! This is a soon-to-be hit song, not a sex hotline!" Percy yelled with such annoying vigor that his face almost matched the color of his hair. "That's probably why it'll be a hit song," sniggered Draco amusingly as Harry rolled his eyes. A chorus of harmonized groans emitted from the enclosed DADA room. With fits of giggles and shades of blushing, girls could be seen trying to peer through the glass. Among them were Ginny, Parvati and Pansy. 

"We shall go over it again until it sounds right!" Percy ordered once again, waving his hand over and over just as added effect. For some reason, the notes weren't being hit or not enough feeling was put into a certain part. He looked over the music sheets for "Fly Fly Fly" and noticed that Draco was singing most of the solos. "Curse that Malfoy git. If it isn't one thing, it's another." Percy thought. "Let's see if I can alter this a bit" 

Seeing Percy fumbling with the music, the boys took this opportunity for a break and collapsed into a couple of seats. 

"Ron, I thought your brother wanted to be our manager, not some blood-thirsty slave-driver!" whined a sweaty Neville. 

"Look on the bright side Nev," Ron said, turning sideways to face Neville. "At least you're losing some weight." Neville made a face at this. 

"Yeah," sniggered Draco, "maybe now you can actually hit a decent bludger! Make sure you have that remembrall too. That way you might actually remember that you're suppose to hit the bludger, not the other way around." Upon further reflection Draco thus added, "And if you do get knocked off your broom again by a bludger at least you'll remember to fall on your fat @$s." (Sorry folks, had to do that. Slightly altered from the movie, but eh, I'm not perfect. >=P ) 

"BLUDGER?! CRIPES!" both Harry and Ron yelled in unison. While everyone blinked questioningly at the two, Harry and Ron jumped up to their feet; a very worried and panicked expression on both their pale faces. 

"What in blazes--?" Percy demanded, obviously irritated at the distraction because his music vibes had been disrupted by inharmonious shouts. 

"Percy, we're really sorry to leave--" Harry began. 

"But Harry and Neville and I have to go to quidditch practice." Ron finished. 

"Oh! Quidditch! Can I come too?" begged Oliver, not wanting to stay an unnecessary moment longer in the DADA room which, much to his dismay, had begun to smell quite unsanitary with B.O. That, and he liked Quidditch. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What a sick puppy," he thought, but did not say only because he was out of breath. 

Percy was definitely not amused. Seeing as how 4/5 of his band wanted to leave and probably won't be paying any more attention to singing practice for the rest of the day (plus the fact that the music needed some considerable adjustments due to Draco's big head) he decided to let them go. 

"Fine but you all better be here for tomorrow's rehearsal. By then, we should have this problem fixed." He concluded after waving the leaves of music around at that last sentence. And with that, dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The group scrambled immediately for the door. 

Ron was the first to get his hand around the doorknob and as he jerked open the door a stream of nail polished hands came flooding into the DADA room, surrounding the group of tired boys. 

"HOLY BLUDGERS ON A QUIDDITCH FIELD! SOMEONE'S GRABBING FOR MY KNICKERS!" yelled Neville glancing in bewilderment at the others as beads of perspiration dripped down his face, which caused them to roar with laughter as they zig zagged their way through the screaming fans and to the quidditch field. Neville yanked his knickers back up, which resulted in the ultimate English wedgie since Curly from the Three Stooges. "Urk." 

"Now to pay my dear twin brothers a visit." Percy sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Harry," Oliver mused as he questioned Harry of the latest quidditch happenings at Hogwarts while they strolled down to the field, "care to enlighten me as to who the house captains are?" Oliver asked, raising a brow, waiting to hear that Harry had taken his place. He wouldn't have it any other way. Harry was his protégé. 

"Well, for Hufflepuff we have Ernie Macmillan, Ravenclaw is Cho Chang," Harry mentally swore as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks at his mentioning Cho but continued hastily as he noticed the guys grinning at him stupidly. 

"Oh Cho, you look so sexy with that broom between your legs!" Draco said dreamily, making a motion to ride a broom and slap his ass. "Hahahaa!" roared the others with laughter. "Slytherin is Draco Malfoy," Draco grinned a wide, proud grin and took a bow only to hear girls whistle from the stand. Of course, Draco turned around to see his admirers and winked at them before turning back around to the others with a dopey grin. 

"Gryffindor is--" Oliver urged but was cut of abruptly by another voice. A voice filled with such anger as it roared in outrage and could probably be heard all the way to the boy's bathroom in the west wing. (This is just by presumption of course. ^_^; ) 

"POTTER! WEASLEY! LOOOONGBOOOOTTOM!" (Get it? LONGbottom eh heh.) 

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Ron, lowering his gaze to the floor and running his hand through his red locks. 

"That didn't sound too good…" Neville swallowed as a girl on a polished Firestorm 2002 landed swiftly in front of them, glaring daggers with eyes that swirled a mesmerizing amethyst. 

Oliver quirked another brow and asked without any hint of fear in his scottish accent. "Ai, and who would that be?" 

Draco sniggered. 

"What?" Oliver asked, irritated. 

"That," Harry said, fixing his gaze on the foxy senorita with black, brown-streaked smooth hair. "...is the Gryffindor captain." 

"Could you repeat that, Harry, I don't think I heard you too well." 

"That...is the Gryffindor captain." 

"Come again, Potter?" 

"I. AM. THE GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN," shouted the further enraged female, as she summoned her broom into her vise-like grip and continued glaring unhappily at the lot while muttering about the effects of being hit with bludgers taking a toll. 

"...you've _got_ to be kidding me..." Oliver murmured, turning his attention to Ron, Draco, Neville and then holding his gaze at Harry. "Please tell me that you lot are trying to pull a gag on me and that she," Oliver pointed rather rudely at the captain, "is not the captain." 

"No joke. You want proof? She's Madame Hooche's niece," Ron stated matter of factly, as if being the niece had somehow been the winning edge. "Ah, cripes, she's marching this way now. Single file, chaps." 

The girl marched right up to the group of boys and stood there, crossing her arms over her chest, giving them a cheeky smile. Her Firestorm hovered beside her. She eyed them all very carefully, as if their features would allow her to analyze them. It sure felt like it. 

"...Harry...I've got to pick my wedge." 

"Neville, I thought you picked it before?" 

"I did, but she's staring at me and I don't know what else to do." 

"Bloody hell..." 

While the other boys sheepishly lowered their heads to escape her critical gaze, Oliver defiantly glared back. But as his eyes hit hers, his glare gradually softened. The mysterious girl's captivating eyes was entrancing him. Why, if this was some cheesy soap opera, you would've expected hearts to pop out and swirl around his head. Ah, the birth of infatuation versus the definity of love. 

"Well?" she suddenly asked, causing the boys to jump just a little and swallow. They had no idea why they were scared of this girl, but for some reason they figured it was easier backing down before a war started. 

Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other, waiting to see who would provide the explanation as to why they were late. Ron stepped forward bravely. 

"Well, you see uhrm captain, we were at singing practice and right when we were about to go, Neville here had to go take a whizzer! But when we opened the door to go out, all these swarming girls started coming at us! Right at us! And they wouldn't let us out until Oliver took off his robes! Piece by piece and then he licked his finger and ran it down his chest, he did! So he distracted the girls while we ran to the bathroom and I swear on my grades that Neville took such a long whiz that the rest of us had to go! And we don't want to leak on our brooms either. So then we finally ran and ran all the way out to the fields!" Ron concluded triumphantly at his impromptu excuse made right at the moment. 

Oliver scoffed angrily and demandingly asked, "Now leht meh get this straight here lassie. This hea is tha new captahn is it?" (hahaa, sorry I love mocking scotty's accent. ^_^) 

"I have a name, you know." The girl replied icily. 

Oliver turned towards the girl and gave her a "I could care less" look. The rest of the group couldn't believe what was going on and decided to pray for Oliver's sake that the girl would just let everything slide. 

"Ah, realleh, du yah? Well than, why don't cha tell meh it?" 

"If I tell you it, I'll have to make you forget it." 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. I'm Artemis. Artemis Beoulve." 

"Ah, Ah dun think mah accent cahn du much justice to yer name." 

"Then get rid of that phony accent." 

"Well t'ain't mah fault! Ah've gaht ta du it fer tha ladies! They think Ah'm damn sexy!" (Sorry folks, I was watching Austin Powers. XD Hahaa...right.) 

"...Okie. So now ignoring the overly accented army hair cut man over there, lets get on with practice for the match against Ravenclaw." And with that Artemis hopped back onto her broom and zoomed off to center field. 

"I like her. She's scary." Ron said. 

"...right," Muttered Oliver, watching the figure gradually shrink. "Right..." 

"Hey Oliver, aren't you coaching tomorrow's game?" 

Oliver nodded before heading out to the Quidditch locker rooms to check on the chest.. 

~~~~~~~~~Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The stadium was loaded with witches and wizards and professors and families and tons and tons of cracked peanut shells were scattered all over the floors. Mmm, peanutty. In each of their separate rooms, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were both attempting to psyche themselves out. They knew that the match would not be an easy one. Odds were even. With Artemis as the captain, she had managed to maintain and even boost the phenomenal excellency of the Gryffindor team. But Cho Chang was as tough as nails and her team loved her; they would do anything legitimate to win this match. News was that Artemis and Cho were rivals. News, which can be watched at every hour on the hour at Hogwarts, was right. 

"All right team," Artemis said enthusiastically to her other team mates huddled in a circle around her, "We win this game, we win the cup. Do we really want to be beaten by a sissy black raven club filled mostly of witch goths?" 

Harry interuppted. "Well, technically, they're not bad witch goths and -" 

"Potter. Keep it down. We all know the only reason you're saying that is because you've got your wand set on Cho. Well don't let your pansy heart crushes interfere with our game or else I'll have you out of the team after I blame our losing the game on your inability to focus on anything but Cho's tight ass." 

Harry swallowed. Technically, she was right; thus he kept quiet. 

"Hahahaa," laughed Oliver jubilantly, "Ai, you've got to admit, she's got a way with words, Potturr." 

Harry rolled his eyes. And the team refocused, lining in a straight line. Ready to march out onto the field and take their designated positions. Standing in the very front, Artemis whispered to Harry behind her, "We may have social differences, but for the sake of the team, Harry, do your best." 

Harry blinked. Regained his thinking process, and nodded. "Okei. You too." 

Oliver watched for a few moments before exiting the Gryffindor's side and riding to the Ravenclaw's side. 

Cho Chang was trailing her fingers along the recently dried coat of black gloss paint she had applied to her Windblazer 2002 broom. The other members of the Ravenclaw were seated on benches shaped in an octagon. Cho was in the center, kneeling. 

"Ravenclaw. Who are the Gryffindor's right now?" asked Cho smoothly, her words rushing out like a stream of flowing water -simplistic yet complexingly not so simplistic. Her eyes were outlined in black, giving her the mysterious aura of one dubbed a "goth" and her robes matched the hushed darkness of her eyes. In other words, she was stunning. 

"OUR ENEMIES!" shouted the piping hot and ready to go Ravenclaw quidditch players, decked in their black quidditch uniforms. 

"And what do they think of us?" 

"They think we're a bunch of satin-worshipping, mindless idiots who have nothing to say but wear dark clothes so that we look whiter." 

"And what do we do to stereotypical enemies on broomsticks during the most important match of our season?" 

"...we bring them down." 

"Line up team. We're ready." 

Silently, the Ravenclaw assembled into a seemingly perfect straight line just as Oliver arrived. 

"Arh ya ready tah go, Cho?" 

"Yes." 

"Ahll raight." And with a nod and a "g luck to yah" Oliver wooshed to center field as the excitement of the crowds was heard from the crunching of peanut shells under people's shoes. The whistle was blown and one by one, at synchronized timing, each team member walked onto the field with their brooms, then quickly jumped on and dashed up into the air. Once all the players were hovering overhead, Oliver layed down the chest containing the bludgers and snitch. 

"G luck to yah both." And with that said, Oliver opened the chest and ZOOM! The snitch zoomed out and into the oblivion with Harry and Ravenclaw Seeker, Lanz, scanning the field for it. The bludgers quickly hurled themselves at the nearest player, but their tracks were stopped short as Felis, Ravenclaw bludger, managed his infamous two-for-one-or-I'll-be-bludged feat and whacked both bludgers in the direction of Artemis, who easily did a quick loop around the bludger. Harry, on the other hand, was too busy looking for either the snitch or Cho Chang and didn't notice the one bludger sailing towards him until Artemis came swooshing and did a tail flip to knock the bludger right at Cho Chang. 

"Uh oh folks!" came the booming voice of the announcer, Amatsu, "It looks like this match isn't just between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The two captains are apparently out to get each other. And that last bludge looked like it would have sniped someone's head off. Lucky for Cho, she's fast as a kamikaze with a Chinese stamp of certification." (Note: There is absolutely no prejiduce of any sort in this story and if you, the reader, havae thought of it that way, then my sincerest apologies but really. It's just a story.) 

The bludgers continuously tried to knock players off their brooms as if their sole existence was to feel the impact of their sides smash against the robes of wizardry. Meanwhile, Harry was glaring in all directions for the snitch. 

"Bloody Hell, that snitch has a mind of its own, " muttered Harry under his breath as the glint of the sun blinded him for a split second. 

"Wait a minute..." he thought. "That's no sun..." 

"IT'S THE SNITCH!" screamed an excited Amatsu into the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SNITCH IS IN SIGHT AND IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY IS GOING RIGHT AT IT. OR IS IT THE OTHER WAY AROUND? WHO CARES! BUT THIS COULD BE THE FASTEST GAME WE'VE SEEN IN TWO YEARS!" 

"Not if I have anything to do with it," thought Cho, who quickly signaled a teammate to hit the ball at Harry. 

"Oh, you're going down girl," growled Artemis as she caught the signal and quickly scored a goal before catching Harry's attention. 

"What are you trying to say?" thought Harry as he blinked aimlessly at the flaying Artemis. 

"You idiot! WATCH OUT!" 

SMACK. 

"...OH MY GOSH! FOLKS, IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY IS IN A SLIGHT DAZE AFTER THAT BLUDGER HIT HIM AND WHOA! THE DISTRACTION IS JUST WHAT CHO NEEDED! TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW AND THE SCORES ARE TIED FOLKS SO FAR INTO THE GAME. TEN TO TEN!" 

"Jeffers! Blade X! NOW!" yelled Cho to the guy on her right. After these words had been shouted, the members of Ravenclaw quidditch, armed with all the balls being bounced skillfully up and down using the tips of their brooms, formed an X. But the lines were curved inward slightly so that the Ravenclaw resembled a pack of death scythe blades - black coats and dangerous lethality. 

"What in the-" 

"WORLD IS GOING ON HERE FOLKS?! IT LOOKS LIKE CHO HAS JUST ASSEMBELED SOMETHING THAT LOOKS LIKE THE FLYING V BUT WITH TWICE THE BUSTER RIFLE POWER! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT." 

The two front men, both bludger-batters, simultaneously whacked bludgers at Artemis, who, while slightly taken aback by the sudden formation had to angle and rotate herself on the broom to avoid a crash course collision. While Artemis was busy performing her aerodynamic dodging, Ravenclaw suddenly picked up sonar speed. 

"BLOO-! I mean, BY THE SPELL BOUND BOOKS OF THE FORBIDDEN SECTION, THE RAVENCLAW MEMBERS ARE REPORTEDLY ZOOMING STRAIGHT AT GRYFFINDOR. THE SPEED IS 80 MPH AND PICKING UP. AT ANY RATE THEY'LL-" 

"CRAASH! AAHHHH!" The Gryffindors quickly scampered up and down and sideways to avert the supposedly raging mad Ravenclaws. 

"BLOODY 'ELL, THEY'RE HEADIN' STRAIGHT FOR US LIKE A PACK OF WILD WILDERBEASTS like in Lion King. Woo. Mufasa!" yelled Ron as he made a motion to avert having his stomach splurged by the handle of a broom. 

The game had become an all-bars out battle of quidditch. And Oliver stood in center field, face up, watching every move. He was impressed. Cho was good. But what about that other girl? Hrm. 

The two bludger-batters angled their brooms to the side, and flew in circles around the X whacking away all the bludgers that may interfere. They had hawk-eye precision, and the Gryffindors became worried. 

"Oh bloody hell..." muttered Artemis. "I didn't think they had improved..." 

The other members of Ravenclaw, equipped with determination and good aim, easily shot balls through each of the rings while Gryffindor stumbled away from the seemingly endless onslaught of bludgers or valiantly failed to stop the incoming balls from entering the goals. 

"HEAVING PILES OF OLD CAFETERIA FOOD! RAVENCLAW HAS JUST SCORED FORTY MORE POINTS FOR THEIR TEAM! AND NOW THEY TAKE THE LEAD BUT HOW LONG WILL IT LAST? THE SNITCH IS STILL ON THE LOOSE!" 

Cho wore a confident smile as she easily evaded a bludger and kept her eye on Artemis, now glowering with contempt. Artemis nodded her head and the Gryffindors scattered into different positions, Neville taking the spot right beside a goal post. Ravenclaw responded by putting a blocker in front of each Gryffindor member. Things were looking rather intense, and Oliver liked it. 

"These are more exciting than my old games," Oliver thought, "but that's because I always get hit in the head two minutes into the game and wake up a week later in a hospital...not to mention all the free gifts I get..." 

That didn't help what would come next. Artemis hit the balls one by one to different members who then hit it to someone else and it appeared that the balls were hopping like frogs but steadily making their way to the goals. 

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE ARTEMIS HAS A FEW TRICKS uhrm SPELLS uhrm PLANS UP HER SLEEVE! WHAT APPEARS TO BE HOPPING MAD FROGS IS REALLY AN ARRAY OF BALLS MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE RAVENCLAW RINGS! AND BY THE WAY, VISIT FRED AND GEORGE'S INFAMOUS HOPPING MAD TRICK STORE FOR THE BEST SUPPLY OF CANDIES AND OTHER FANTAZMO DELIGHTS!" 

From the stands, Fred and George exchanged high fives. "WOO! FREE ADVERTISEMENT! THANKS AMATSU!" 

"I better get that ten percent discount..." thought Amatsu as she resumed watching the hopping mad balls. 

The first ball to reach the far left goal didn't look like it was going to go in. Harry had hit it, but the hit was aimed so that the ball made an upside down U shaped curve and it wasn't going straight into the hole. 

"BUT WAIT! WHAT'S THIS FOLKS! THERE'S NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM COMING FROM THE SIDE! IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S...YES! YES, FOLKS! HE'S HITTING THE BALLS STRAIGHT INTO THE GOAL ONE BY ONE AS THE BALLS COME HOPPING MAD IN FRONT OF THE RINGS! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! HE'S MADE FOUR SHOTS! FORTY POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR AND NOW THE SCORE IS-" 

"...tied. Drats..." Cho swerved around. The team would have to hold out until Lanz could get the snitch. If he could. Cho sighed. Harry was better, and she knew it too. "Just a little more time and-" 

VWOOSH! 

A bludger had just passed an inch from her head, only to be bludged by Ravenclaw bludgee, Skyler. 

"WHOA FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE THAT BLUDGER IS HEADED STRAIGHT AT ARTEMIS BEOULVE!" 

At hearing this, Artemis turned around and her eyes grew wide. "Oh bloody hell...what to do, hurry think!" She stood up on her broom, executing a forward flip high into the air. Her hand reached and grasped the handle of her broom, yanking it up to her right as the bludger was whisking by. Taking one good shot, she rammed the end of her broom against the bludger and remounted her beloved Firestorm 2002. 

"MY GOLLY, FOLKS! IN A NEVER BEFORE SEEN STUNT, ARTEMIS HAS JUST KNOCKED THE BLUDGER AWAY FROM HER AND TO...TO...MY SWEET SPELLS! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR REFEREE OLIVER WOOD." 

Oliver was too shocked at the feat Artemis had just done to realize that the bludger was heading straight for him at an alarming speed. Not that it would make much of a difference. This guy built his reputation on getting hit by bludgers. 

"I think I saw her knickers..." was Oliver's last thought before closing time. 

"OH MY GOSH! FOLKS, OLIVER WOOD IS DOWN ON THE GROUND AND HE'S NOT GETTING BACK UP! HE'S NOT MOVING EITHER! THE MEDICAL TEAM IS COMING TO HIS AID AND CARRYING HIM OFF THE FIELD AND WHAT'S THIS? YOU CAN HEAR ALL THE DISAPPOINTED SIGHS OF GIRLS WHO CAME HERE TO THIS GAME JUST TO TAKE COMMERATIVE PHOTOS OF OLIVER IN A REFEREE UNIFORM! WELL, I'M SURE THEY GOT MORE THAN THEY BARGAINED FOR!" 

Announcer Amatsu continued. 

"SUBSTITUTING FOR REFEREE OLIVER WOOD IS -HEY COME ON CROWD! YOU KNOW HER! YOU LOVE HER! SHE'S BEEN TEACHING YOU HOW TO FLY BROOMS SINCE HER HAIR WAS BLACK! LETS GIVE IT UP FOR MADAAAME HOOCHE! MADAME HOOCHE IS ALSO THE AUNT OF OUR GRYFFINDOR LEADING LADY, ARTEMIS BEOULVE!" At this point, Artemis blanched and called time out, motioning her hands to form a "T" 

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE ARTEMIS HAS CALLED A FIVE MINUTE TIME OUT! FOLKS, NOW'S THE TIME TO GET MORE PEANUTS! Mmm, crunchy." 

Amatsu snuck her hand into the depths of her robe and pulled out a bag of piping hot peanuts. Now the good thing about being an announcer was that you got all the free peanutty power you wanted and a bottle of ice cold water. Woo, hah! 

Cho Chang turned to glare at Artemis, who arched a fine brow and returned the hostile look. Oh that girl is going down, thought Artemis. Even if it means a private battle, finished Cho. Why was Cho so infuriated by Oliver's dismissal. It's not like she liked him. Her thoughts on this change of referee? Artemis had purposely knocked out Oliver Wood so that her aunt would come in. After the break was over, Artemis resumed her position. She wanted to end the game fast before Madame Hooche showed a preference to Gryffindor and started calling out fouls or illegal moves. 

Speaking of which... 

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE SNITCH HAS REAPPEARED! YES! FOLKS, IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! IT'S WAY UP HIGH AND NO NO! IT'S ZOOMING DOWN FAST! NEAR THE LEFT SIDE OF THE FIELD! HEY, SEEKERS IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, THE SNITCH IS ON THE LEFT SIDE! GO, GO, GO! This has been the longest Gryffindor game folks, and quite frankly, I don't think I could manage yelling anymore." 

The two seekers glanced at each other. Then at the snitch. Then back at each other, as if waiting for the other to make the move first. Lanz did. 

"LANZ JUST GO ALREADY!" yelled his team mate, Azure Stiley, right before a bludger rammed straight smack into his back almost hurdling him forward and off the broom. Lanz nodded and vroomed off to the snitch. Harry followed right behind. 

"What is that idiot doing?!" thought Artemis. "He should've just gone, not waited for the other guy to make the first move! Damn, no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend by now!" Despite her angry thoughts, Artemis wished that Harry would get the snitch. Go on, Pottah! 

"THE TWO SEEKERS ARE SIDE BY SIDE NOW! MY THOUGHTS ARE WHOEVER HAS THE LONGEST ARM IS GOING TO WIN!" 

"Forget it, Pottah. That snitch is as good as mine." 

Harry grinned. "Right." Lanz scoffed and stood up on his broom, balanced perfectly. His robe was becoming slightly disheveled as the wind fanned it behind him so that the part tied around his neck was practically choking him. This he took no notice of. Harry wasn't sure what Lanz was going to do or whether or not he should attempt to perform that same feat when they were both 10,000 feet high. The other quidditch players had stopped. Motionless, they watched. Some with their jaws down. Some with their hands shielding their eyes from the penetrating sunlight. Some planning to duke it out after the game...some like Artemis and Cho. 

"LADIES AND GENTS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT LANZ IS TRYING TO DO RIGHT NOW BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT LOOKS DANGEROUS!" 

"All right, there's no bloody way I'm going to let Lanz get that snitch no matter how daredevil he's going to be," thought Harry as he glimpsed at Lanz then the snitch. "I'll feel bloody bad for this later, but who gives a damn when the cup is in our hands?" Harry angled his broom to the side-straight into Lanz. 

"OH MY GRACIOUS AND TAKE MY BREATH AWAY! HARRY HAS JUST RAMMED AGAINST LANZ. MIRACUIOUSLY, LANZ HAS MANAGED TO STAY ON THE BROOM! THEY'RE OUT TO KILL EACH OTHER! IS THIS LEGAL? YES! YES, IT IS LEGAL! ACCORDING TO THE UNIVERSALLY UNDERSTOOD RULES OF QUIDDITCH, A PLAYER IS AT THEIR OWN RISK WHEN THEY DECIDE TO TAKE ANY OTHER POSITION THAN SITTING ON THEIR BROOM! BUT FOLKS! I DIDN'T THINK SCHOOL GAMES COULD GET THIS HOSTILE! BLOW ME DOWN AND GIVE ME A LOLLIPOP!" 

Lanz shook off the hit and took a deep breath. "I've got to do it." Side glancing, he saw Harry ready to take another swing at him, and he wasn't sure this time he'd be lucky enough to stay on his broom. "Here goes." 

Lanz jumped up and did a forward flip in the air. Desperately reaching one hand out, he grabbed the snitch, but- 

"THIS WON'T SAVE HIM IF HE HITS THE FLOOR! I DON'T KNOW IF LANZ IS SUICIDAL BUT IF HE IS THEN HE CAN DIE KNOWING THAT HE WON THE GAME FOR RAVENCLAW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! RAVENCLAW WINS! BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LANZ?!" 

Lanz swallowed and looked down. He was horizontal in the air now, one hand grasping the snitch and his feet. What about his feet? 

"HOLY CRIPES! LANZ HAS GRABBED THE END OF HIS BROOM WITH HIS FEET AND AS HE'S PLUNGING DOWN TO WHAT LOOKS LIKE FIVE MONTHS IN THE HOSPITAL, HE'S ALSO SWINGING THE BROOM UNDER HIM SO THAT…SO THAT HE'S LAYING ON IT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LANZ HAS JUST PERFORMED AN OUTSTANDING FEAT FOR US! GO AND CELEBRATE WITH MORE PEANUTS CUZ THIS SEEKER IS WORTH THE CRUNCHING!" 

Lanz finally breathed out after what seemed like holding his breath for eternity. Sitting upright, snitch in hand, he was pummeled into a huge bear group hug from his teammates. 

Draco blinked. Ron blinked. Neville blinked. Harry blinked. Oliver would blink two weeks later after he regained consciousness and was told the story. 

"Bloody cripes, Harry. The Ravenclaws win because they're suicidal!" Ron said, a mixed hint of awe and disbelief in his tone. The boys snuck a look at Artemis. She didn't look too pleased. They snuck a look at Cho. She didn't look too pleased either though they did win the match. 

"Uh oh. I think Cho and Artemis are going to have a quidditch showdown..." murmured Neville. 

"...I wager on Cho." Answered Seamus. 

"No way, it's definitely Artemis." Came Dean. 

"Hahaa, we're so evil." 

"Riight." 


	5. Drop Out!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahah that last chapter was awesome! Didn't you think so? Well folks, I'm not sure whether or not you've been waiting for this but...it's the showdown between the two captains, Gryffindor's Artemis Beoulve and Raveclaw's Cho Chang. Bring the _itch fight on! Oh, and if you would like to see more of Scotty's accent, please tell us in the review section! _itch, meaning you fill in the blank. Erm...oh yeah; we don't own Harry Potter. That's what we were supposed to say all along wasn't it? Ah, well, tally ho! 

**Chapter 4: Drop Out!**

Ravenclaw had won the game of all games...they had beaten the all-mighty Gryffindor. They couldn't believe it. An hour after the game they still couldn't believe it. And after graduation, they probably still wouldn't believe it. Never had any other seeker, other than Harry, pulled a stunt to get the snitch. Never had a referee been knocked out. But then again, that referee happened to be Oliver Wood who built his reputation on being knocked out "tooh minets into tha game" and was thus nicknamed the "Bludger-beated Scottie Hottie." (AN: © Natasha Lifa, 2002 all rights reserved.) 

So while the Gryffindors were licking their wounds between the le---uurrr...and making a new strategy for certain victory, Ravenclaw was up in celebration down on the field. There was shouting and yelling and yes! Even stripping of robes! And, by the Olli Olli oxenfree yells of bizarre people, (I spelt that wrong, didn't I? >_>) there was even BUTTERBEEER! In all the frenzy of Butterbeer drinking and slipping and sliding and stripping, a member was left in the air unnoticed. 

"Rookie." Madame Hooche muttered as she helped escort Wood's prone form for a visit to Madame Pomfrey's. Oliver moaned in resentment then slipped back into unconsciousness. One would have thought he said "Arse." 

Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Arin Toran, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter (the new Gryffindor team) were descending slowly, mounted on their brooms but eager to get off. It had been a lousy game. None of them so much as glanced at each other as they neared the floor. It was a lousy game. None of them noticed a member was also missing from their team. Casting an instinctive solemn gaze upward, they found not only their teammate and Captain Artemis Beoulve but the Ravenclaw captain as well, Cho Chang. 

Arin nudged Dean. "Eh laddy boy Dean, me thinks that there be a fight about tah happen, arrghhh." (Note: Arin is a swashbuckling Irish pirate at the moment.) 

Still decked in their uniforms, the two were facing each other while ever so slowly circling. This wasn't predator and prey...this was heads on predator and predator. Both were giving the other a death glare that sent shivers up the spines of all the boys staring 1,000 feet below. The glare was so intense...too intense... as if any more intensity to the stare would cause either one to self-destruct. Maybe that's what they were hoping for. But on the other hand, blobs of blood-streaked flesh on the field wouldn't be a pretty sight. 

After further reflection, Arin nudged Dean again and pointed to Harry. "Me thinks the Pottah boi is looken up Cho's knickers, dun cha think so?" Dean looked at where Arin had pointed and chuckled. "Arin, you've got a sharp eye." "Eh, it's good for many a things. Hahaa." The two laughed and exchanged high fives then went to have a look. "Suhweet! Hahaa!" 

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, curious as to why the two captains were still mounted on their brooms, 1000 feet in the air joined the rest of the Gryffindor team. They probably had a faint idea as to why the two were up so high and all alone, but there hadn't been a broom battle since...well, before their times at Hogwarts. 

"Uh oh. I think Cho and Artemis are going to have a quidditch showdown..." murmured Neville. 

"D'in ah just sei that, Neville lad?" inquired Arin, arching a brow. 

"Oh, yeah." 

"GREAT CANONS, THEY'RE GOING TO GO AT IT!" Ron whooped. Harry rolled his eyes and then fwapped Ron behind the head. The last thing he wanted to see was Cho get hurt. 

"Oh bloody hell..." Harry cursed. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later but he cursed nonetheless. It was no use stopping Artemis either. Once she had her mind set on something, it had no choice but to be done. 'Cho...' he thought, '...you better come out in one piece. I still need to pull you away from the dark side and ask you to the Yule Ball...not that you'll say yes but maybe...hm...okei maybe you might say no too.' 

Seamus was slipping his hand into the inner pocket of his robe. 

"...I wager on Cho," muttered Seamus, trifling with his robes to find some money. 

"No way, it's definitely Artemis," countered Dean, fishing for his own money. 

"Hahaa, we're so evil." 

"Riight." 

"Ugh, I can't believe you two!" scolded Hermione. "We've got to do something! They'll rip each other apart! Not to mention I can't let Artemis injure her hand...she still has to fill out my recommendation form for Head Girl!" 

Draco smirked at Hermione. 'She's so cute when she's worried about her status and academics.' He began scanning the bleachers for a good view of the battle and instantly became delighted when he found one. Taking Hermione's hand, he led her to the seats. 

"Draco, do something!" 

"Peanuts, Hermione?" 

"Ooh...alright!" 

And soon, the rest of the Gryffindor team followed suit and took seats among the stadium, all munching peanuts and placing bets. Meanwhile... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1000 feet in the air~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Just what the hell were you trying to pull back there, Chang?" demanded Artemis, now riding her Firestorm somewhat lady-like, crossing her arms. "First you try to maim my Seeker and next you could've cared less whether or not yours came out like a pancake, which, by the way you're very lucky he didn't." 

"Don't you think Lanz realized that?" replied Cho, eyes narrowed into slits and wearing a slight smirk. "Just because your team isn't as determined to win, don't take it out on me." 

"Oh?" 

"As for Lanz, he's been dying for the position of Seeker. So I gave it to him for one game. Heh, maybe I should let him keep it, the way he plays. That Quidditch Cup is as good as ours." 

"Yeah, a sicko Goth _itch like you wouldn't mind endangering her players, would you Cho? Oh wait a minute, they probably wouldn't mind being kamikazes either, eh? After all, you all are just a bunch of suicidal wackos." 

Cho's eyes flared for a brief moment, then she regained her composure. 

"Ah...the lioness rears her ugly head I see...name calling is about the only attack you have." 

Artemis began to shake violently but focused her energy on the handle of her broom, in which her hands were grasping rather tightly (due to the fact that she was imagining it was Cho's neck) thus resulting in her knuckles becoming white. Cho continued with her verbal assualt. 

"And what about you, Artemis? What's the deal with your aunt? Everyone knows you didn't get captain for raw talent. Harry should've been captain." 

Artemis immediately stood up on her broom, balancing perfectly. She knew it would take more than a grudge and a flaring temper to take Cho down and she was up for the challenge. 

"Gee Cho, I can pretty much surf on my broom. That's a decent amount of talent if I've seen any." Artemis answered rather smartly. 

Cho rolled her eyes. "Give me a break Five-O (AN: Miss Congeniality! XD), you and I both know you don't have the skills to save your sorry-AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Post-Ravenclaw Party ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"BY THE GREY LADY!" Felis yelled out of nowhere. 

"Felis, what in the dickens are you yelling for?!" Azure growled, massaging a sore ear. "You might want to be careful and not get someone deaf? Me in particular!" 

"IT'S CHO!" he yelled yet again, this time pointing to a dark figure up high in the night sky. 

"Oh yeah...we've seemed to have forgotten our dear captain..."muttered Lanz sheepishly after taking a good look at the team. 

"SHE'S IN THE BLOODY AIR WITH THAT BLOODY TWIT BEOULVE!" 

"Felis, I swear if you don't pipe down I'm gonna shove my broom up your-" 

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Cho's scream echoed throughout the halls. 

The Ravenclaw team immediately looked out the window where Felis was situated. Cho was hanging on for dear life with her two feet. A mix of anger and fear for their captain rushed across their faces. They uttered a stream of curses then glanced at each other and nodded. 

"Let's go." Jeffers muttered, hand on broom and already on the way out. 

"Sweet." Lanz grinned. "We win the game and we also get to kick the Gryffs' butts!" Lanz smirked and cracked his knuckles. The others turned their faces to each other and smiled a wry smile. A party and an after-party fight. Suhweet. 

~~~~~~~~~~ In the Gryffindor bleachers ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"BLOODY BRILLIANT CAPTAIN! KNOCK THAT WITCH OF HER BROOM!" Ron cheered. Harry caught his breath. 

Artemis had stood on her broom and executed the same stunt in the game, a forward flip now added with a slight twist, grabbed the handle of her Firestorm and swung with all her might at Cho's side and then mounted again. She grinned at her handiwork. Cho on the other hand, spun quite a bit before sitting straight up on her broom once more. She held her head in her hands and moaned a little before her retaliation. 

"BEAUTIFUL!" Dean roared. "That'll be 10 sickles, my man." 

"All in good time my friend," Seamus answered. "The battle has just begun." 

"True true, but our beloved captain swung the first blow." Dean said. "And that's an automatic 10 sickles in my pouch!" 

Neville looked at the two in disbelief. Hermione and Draco were too busy feeding each other peanuts. Harry...Harry was asking why in Godric's name this was happening to him. Arin had fabricated a camera out of mid-air and was taking pictures for the Hogwarts newspaper. This would be front cover page! Not to mention, it would also make a good comic strip. Oh, the possibilities, arr har har har! 

~~~~~~~~~ Quidditch Commentating Box ~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, thanks for the free advertisement, Amatsu!" said a grinning Fred, now climbing over some seats to reach her. 

"No problem. I still get 10% right?" replied Amatsu coolly, arching an eyebrow as if to add "And if I don't, you'll be sorry." 

"Oh sure! Anything for a girl like you!" grinned George. He couldn't help being a Casanova here and there. It just came like that. 

"Hey people..." muttered Fred, rolling his eyes a bit from his twin's charismatic phoniness. 

"Ho Fred! Nani?" Amatsu asked. 

"Pssst...George, get out those Hopping Mad subtitle strips we just developed..." Fred whispered to George. 

"Oh, oh right." George reached deep into his robes and pulled out a long, black strip of paper. He then made a fist with his hand and pounded it onto the air. So basically, there was a hovering strip of black paper somehow stuck to the air. 

"Sore wa nan da?" asked Amatsu, staring at the black strip of paper and then seeing "What is that?" appear in luminescent white on it. 'Ah, so it does work...hmm, maybe I'll get one of those too so I can watch my anime! Oh ho ho ho!' thought Amatsu. 

"Hey you guys..." Fred motioned for Amatsu and George to come closer to him. "What's Artemis and Cho doing?" Fred pointed out the window of the commentator's box, his eyes fixated solely on the two. Amatsu and George strolled on over and peered out the window. 

"HOPPING MAD! THEY'RE HAVING A BROOM DUEL!" George hollered, delighted to see an actual fight on broomsticks. 

"Amatsu!" Fred quipped. 

"Hai?" 

Black strip of floating paper: "Yes?" 

"Can you commentate? It's always exciting when you do!" 

"Riiight, free advertisements for you guys huh?" 

Black strip of floating paper: "Riiight, this means I get more discounts huh?" 

The twins grinned at her, and Fred flipped the microphone on to max volume. Free advertisement, indeed! 

"That's going to be ten more percentage discounts on your part, you know?" added in Amatsu. 

Black strip of floating paper: "That means I get to have two shopping sprees at Hopping Mad, you know?" 

"I like her. She understands our language." George said rather affectionately as he read the strip and stiffled a laugh, then gazed at Amatsu as if she were some adorable puppy. 

Amatsu grimaced, "Uhm. No." 

Black strip of floating paper: "Don't even think about it, buster." 

"Hey Amatsu?" Fred piped up. 

"Yesh?" 

Black strip of floating paper: "What is it now?" 

"How about some battle music?" 

"Yeah!" George said, getting more so excited now. 

"What..? I thought you wanted me to commentate." 

Black strip of floating paper: "I still get to have that shopping spree right?" 

"We know...but we think it'd be fun to have some song playing while they duke it out." George quipped. 

"Oh alright." A now disgruntled Amatsu began to look through her compilations. 

Black strip of floating paper: "I'm going on a free shopping spree anyway! Hah!" 

"OOH!" cooed Fred. 

"EYAGH!" Amatsu shrieked. "Next time you decide to creep behind my back, warn me first!" 

Black strip of floating paper: "AAHHH! You're like some freaky stalker! Stop before I backhand you!" 

"This one, THIS ONE!" Fred said, jumping up and down and pointing to a CD. 

"Let me see..." George said, coming around from the other side. 

Amatsu rolled her eyes. 

"Oh yes, excellent selection B1!" 

"Why thank you B2!" 

"I give up." 

Black strip of floating paper: "They're hopeless." 

Leaving the twins at the window, Amatsu went to put the selection in the system. 

"Here we go..." 

Black strip of floating paper: "Cover your ears..." 

"You ready for another round?" Artemis called from one side of the field. 

"Oh yeah, bring it on you cracked up bint!" Cho yelled from the other side. After that first stunt pulled by Artemis, she was ready for payback. 'No way in hell is that _itch gonna get away with that.' 

"Heh, let's dance." Artemis grinned. 

With a quick burst of speed Artemis flew straight at Cho. 

"BY THE BIBLE OF QUIDDITCH! THEY'RE GONNA CRASH!" Ron yelled. 

Harry's head immediately jerked back to the air, eyes locking on the two. He took out his wand just in case... Neville covered his face. Dean and Seamus were on the edge of their seats, money and popcorn in hand. Draco and Hermione had their jaws dropped, peanuts hanging here and there. Arin was mounting someone's broom, ready to take close up pics and hoping not to end up getting smacked in the head with a high-tail, gone-wild broomstick. 

Harry could see it. They were both flying at each other at such an alarming speed that within the next two seconds they'd crash... 

"Bloody hell..." he cursed, his wand pointed at the two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"DIE, BEOULVE!" Cho screamed as she headed straight for her rival. 

"ON A COLD DAY IN 'ELL, CHANG!" was the reply. 

Just as the two looked like there were about to get into a collision course that would make the crash test dummies proud, a techno song blasted through the speakers, stopping the duelers dead in their tracks. 

"What the-" Cho began. 

"-Hell?!" Artemis finished. 

"WOOOOOOOO! DROP OUT, BABY!" George and Fred yelled in unison, laying each other high five's. 

"BLOODY HELL! SCOOOOOORE!!!" roared Arin, jumping to the ground and executing random dance moves consisting for the most part of head banging. 

Everyone else simply covered their ears and chewed on peanuts. Cho and Artemis raised eyebrows and blinked at each other. 

Amatsu rolled her eyes. (AN: Drop Out is one of Arin's favorite maniac DDR songs, and Arashi just thinks it's so kuol when Arin goes psycho trying to hit all the steps. **Arashi**: Hai, de gozaru yo.) "Who in the world dances or fights, for that matter, to-" 

"THIS?!" Artemis cried in disbelief. Cho would've said the same if her attention weren't diverted to Arin. She doubled up in laughter and could barely keep a steady balance on her broom. Artemis stared at her in confusion and irritation. 

"What the 'ell is it now, Chang?" 

"Don't (gasp) look (wheeze) now (choke) Beoulve (sputter)" Cho barely managed to say. "But (cough cough cough) your (big breath) teammate Toran looks as if he's gotten the Cruciatus Curse!" she finished rather quickly before rolling in the air, laughing like a madman (er...woman). 

Artemis was too afraid to look. She just couldn't. Okay, she finally did and instantly regretted it. Then looked down again. 'Oh god, that dork!' 

Cho was right, lo and behold on the field in all his dancing glory was Arin, busting moves like there was no tomorrow. 

"Arin..." she groaned. "Of all the blasted songs, they go and pick a DDR one! And it just so happens to be Drop Out!" Artemis just shook her head and was about to resume colliding with Cho until she couldn't find her anywhere. "Where the devil did she run off to?" she wondered aloud. 

"CHOOOOO!" Harry yelled. 

"Eh?" Artemis jerked her head at Harry and then noticed his gaze. Cho seemed to have fallen off her broom. 'No...something's wrong here...how come she's not moving...?' 

"Someone do something!" Lanz called as he and the rest of the Ravenclaw team scuttled onto the field, only to find their captain plummeting towards earth. 

'Hey she's...fainted?!' Artemis concluded before mentally grinning and scolding herself. 'Must do something...can't have her flattened like her chest. Not to mention I'd probably be expelled though it was Arin's stupid fault, the silly git.' And with that, she went into a nosedive to save her rival, almost regrettably. 

Cho continued her hell-bound descent and Harry watched in horror until he remembered he had his wand out. Thinking quickly, he found a suitable charm. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried, while aiming his wand at Cho's form, slowing her fall a bit. Artemis then swooped up and caught her with her outstretched hand and nearly fell overboard. She then held Cho by the waist with one arm dragging to the bulk and flew over to Harry. 'Someone's been snacking on fudge.' 

"Take her Potter before I drop her or get some kind of lethargic goth germs." 

Harry quickly removed Cho out of Artemis' care before any harm could come to her. Having been slightly moved around a bit, Cho began to stir and soon enough, she found herself looking at her whereabouts...that is, until she locked eyes with Harry. And Harry gazed back. 

CLICK. 

"Could you lean in a bit more Harry? Cho, I think you should tilt your chin up a bit more but you two have that glazed look down just fine and-" said Arin, while snapping photos. 

At this, Cho immediately shoved Harry away and turned the other direction, both blushing furiously. 

"TORAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!" Barked a rather infuriated Artemis, having gained back her fury at the mere sight of her dancing teammate. She then took Arin by the ear and led him around the bleachers for some lectures about dancing like a maniac and disrupting a broom duel. 

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." 

"You dork! I know you're my right hand man but still?! Drop Out?! Ugh!" 

"Well just think Artemis, I could've possibly saved you two from bashing into each other's skulls? Eh heh..." 

"Jessi's going to hear of this," snapped Artemis sharply. 

"Aaahhh...well wait. That's better than being kicked off the team." 

"Not the way I'm going to tell it." 

Arin stuck his tongue. Artemis rolled her eyes. 

----------The Field------------ 

"That's 5 galleons." Dean told Seamus. 

"What in Godric's knickers are you talking about Dean? It's a bloomin' draw! No one won!" cried Seamus, though he knew better. 

"Cho didn't last. Artemis won." 

"Bloody hell she didn't! Cho knocked herself out! According to a Broom Duel, the other player has to do that!" 

"Fine. Make that 3 galleons at least." 

"ARE YOU MAD?" 

"More peanuts, Hermione?" 

"Why thank you Draco. That's so sweet of you." 

"Mmhmm. Open up." 

Finally, Cho turned to face Harry once more. 

"Um...Harry?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" he said rather too quickly. 

"Did you...you know...save me?" 

Arin decided to ruin the romantic moment somehow by singing Remy Zero's "Somebody saaaaaveeee meeeee! Let your warm hands break right through. Somebody saaaave meeee! I don't care how you do it Just staAaAy (stay with meee) Stay C'mon, I've been waiting for youuuuu..." 

Artemis arched her brow and looked to Harry and Cho. Nope, that didn't even manage to dent the moment. 

Harry nodded and blushed a bit more. Cho smiled just a little. 

"Artemis helped too. I used a levitation charm, she caught you." Harry added, hoping to patch things up between the two. 

Cho's smiled disintegrated faster than sugar in boiling water. 

"Oh." Was her reply before casting her gaze to the side, obviously for some contemplation. 'Damn, she probably knows I've been snacking on fudge.' 

Just as Cho was about to speak again, the Ravenclaw team finally made the climb up to the Gryffindor bleachers. They were relieved to see their captain alive and well. Until they saw Harry mere inches away from her. 

"Get the hell-" 

"Jeffers, shut up." Cho ordered. 

"But-" 

"Don't make me order you to swim the lake with that squid. During winter. Buck-naked." 

Jeffers immediately stopped. 

"I don't get it. Are they not the enemy?" asked a rather confuzzled Azure. 

"Not anymore...they saved my life. And they're only enemies when we're having a game..." Cho admitted quietly. 

Lanz glared at the ground in utter disappointment. He was really looking forward for some lion meat. 'Ah well, badgers aren't so bad...' 

The Ravenclaw team helped their captain up and shook hands with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team and called it a truce. Cho glanced back one more time and gave him a grateful smile. She turned to Artemis and nodded her head. The Gryffindor team watched the Ravenclaw team escort their captain to the dorms and turned their attention to Artemis. 

"Artemis I'm really sor-" Harry began but was cut off by Artemis' hand. 

"Potter, it's alright. I know we lost the match and no, I won't kick you off the team." 

"But I had the chance!" 

"Harry. You win some, you lose some. Everyone knows you're the best damn Seeker Hogwarts could ever be proud of. That I could ever be proud of." 

Neville and Ron nodded in agreement. Arin grinned a little grin and arches his eyebrow. 'Wow, she's getting rather deep.' 

"I bet you 5 sickles Artemis is going to cry," whispered Dean. 

"You're on." Seamus grinned. 

Artemis sniffled. Dean and Seamus watched her intently. Ron, Neville and Harry patted their captain's back. Arin found himself in a leg-locker curse as punishment for ruining Artemis' brawl with Cho. Draco and Hermione were... 

"More peanuts Hermione?" 

"Mmhmm..." 

Black strip floating paper: 'Well, he does have sexy fingers even if I am rather full...' 


End file.
